R-Piece
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Practicing here. Luffy and crew met someone.


The ship named Thousand Sunny was anchored on the shoreline of a Spring island, the Straw Hat Pirate had not yet left because they were watching the heavens.

Luffy blinks up at the sky, it was a lovely blue in colour and no clouds there to stop their view. He bite into his meal as he glances around at his crew, today they were having lunch on the grassy deck of Sunny while waiting for the eclipse Robin told them would happen today.

Luffy grins getting excited more and more as the time passed him by, so much so that he could not stay in one place, he was bouncing off of walls... in every sense of the word. He run towards his crew, they simply moved whatever in their hands out of the way or turned their bodies to one side as he went through.

Then something around them changed and the members of the pirate crew gaze upwards once more, staring at the bight sun as it slowly started losing it's light. Suddenly the waves moved rapidly causing Sunny to turn.

"Wreck the ship!" A voice hisses out, "Wreck the ship!"

The Straw Hats quickly glanced around it appeared in front of them, it fairy like creature with it's body the colour of water.

"Who are you?!" Luffy screams over the rough seas as the water spilled over the deck, "Why are you trying to wreck my ship?!"

"Because this is a assassination!" The things cries out as it lift it's arms up and streams of water burst upwards and twisted in front of Sunny.

"If it keep that up, Sunny will be overturned!" Franky shouts out to his mates as he stares angrily at the water fairy thing.

"I'm gotten to kick it's butt!" Luffy screams out at the top of his voice, "Oi You!" You're making me miss my lunch, miss the eclipse and making the food all wet!"

"Luffy!" Usopp shouts over the loudly water, "You forgot that it's trying to kill us?!"

"Yeah, and that too!" Luffy says with a nod, as he looks at Usopp "Also the food-"

"Shut up about the food!" Nami screams as she holds on to the side, "Quickly stops before one of us goes over the top!"

"I'm not going over the top..." Luffy says as he faces the water thing again, "Zoro! Sanji!"

Zoro was the first to move at his captain's command but was forced back when a blinding light came from the sky and everything went near black for a moment.

Robin was startled to find herself next to a large metal cube in the middle of the deck, her cries made Brook who was near her look her way. He cried out more loudly than she did, making everyone turn their way.

"What's that?!" Chopper cries out as he continues to hold on.

A light run over the cube and it opened, as it did a blast came out and hit the water fairy thing in the chest causing Sunny to stop rocking around. Someone jumps out of the metal cube and landed on deck with a missive smile on his face.

Straw Hat Pirate were shock to find themselves staring at a young man who looked a lot like their captain, he even dressed the same way down to the straw hat upon his head, only the sash around that straw hat was green; he wore a large grey cloak around his shoulder that seemed to have a life of it's own since it looked like it was trying to get away from him.

"Who the hell are you?" Zoro growls out as he comes closer to the look-a-like, "What are you doing of our ship?"

Luffy blinks at the man who looked like man and walks towards him.

"Greetings!" The Luffy look-a-like cries out in a high pitched voice grinning like mad, "I am Monkey D Haru! And I am the second son of Dragon! That makes us long lost brothers!" With that Luffy's 'brother' began to laugh loudly.

"Luffy's brother?" Nami says as she came forward staring at the new coming, she placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you are real?" Usopp asks as he folds his arms over his chest, then mutters something under his breathe.

"Yohohohoho!" Brook laughs, but there was something dark about it.

"Huh? Huh? Luffy has another brother?!" Chopper cries out in shock as he stares wide eyed at the man.

"Mmmmm..." Robin hums with a frown, all the time she was with Dragon's men those two years were was never any mention of him having another son.

"..." Zoro and Sanji glared deadly at the stranger, they didn't not like this person at all.

"Oi! I think that thing is coming back!" Franky calls over to the others as he points to the sea where the water was bubbling.

"Let me take care of this!" Haru shouts as he jumps over everyone heads and aims a fist over at the water thing, it popped out of the sea shaking it's head and growls as it sees the one coming at it.

"YOU!" The water thing cries out, it came at the man until it was over the deck, "How many times to I have to kill you?!"

Haru punches the things down and it slammed into the deck forcing Sunny to rock some more. Haru lands beside the water things head and smiles at the crew while giving a peace sign.

"AH!" Luffy suddenly cries as he points to the sky, "WE MISSED IT?!" The Straw Hats all look also up and see the moon starting to move itself away from the sun's path.

"No matter Lu!" Haru says grinning as he came closer to the rubberman who frowning unhappily, "There's always next time!"

"Lu?" Luffy says with a blink as he slowly turns Haru's way, "Huh? You're still here?"

"...Yes! I'm your brother! I came a long way to finally meet you!" Haru says as he grins boldly at the pirate captain.

"Why?" Luffy asks with a frown, he then stares at the water thing there was laying on the deck with it's tongue hanging out of it's mouth.

"..'Why' you ask...Because we're brothers! I'll sure if you find out about me first you would have came looking for me!" Haru laughs loudly after he made all that, the only thing he was getting from Luffy was a blank stare.

"No don't really." Luffy replies as he continues to stare at the thing and then points, "Can we eat that?"

"No you can't!" Haru suddenly cries out losing all laugher all his face, "I mean...It's highly poisonous! With one bite you're dead!"

"Really?...does it taste good?" Luffy asks as he walks over to the thing and knees down, he then licks his lips, "Wonder what its like!"

"Lu! Brother! You can't eat that!" Haru shouts out almost like he was trying to stay calm, "I'm saying this for your own good."

"Who the hell gave you the right to have a say about anything on this ship?" Zoro asks darkly as he stalks up behind the man, "Luffy here is our captain, he has the last say on any matter!"

"Well, if you want your captain to die, but..." Haru growls out as he quickly stands in front of the thing, "..I not letting anyone eat her!"

"Mmm...interesting..." Robin says as she comes forwards, "How do you know that thing is a 'her'?" Haru looked very uncomfortable at the question, this on a Luffy like face was odd to see.

"I can just tell!" Haru snaps out his he turns to Luffy and tries to smile at him, "Brother, you won't eat this? You'll listen to me when I say it's bad, right?"

"Why should I listen?" Luffy asks as he tilts his head, his eyes shows that he really did not know why.

"I can cook anything up," Sanji says as he stands close to his captain and looks down at the thing, "It's appears to be like water but that's just it's skin, it had fleshly parts."

"What are you saying?!" Haru screams out coming forwards and stepping right into Sanji's face, "That you will cook a poisonous dish for your captain?"

"Get your face out of my face before I kick it through the wall." Sanji hisses through his teeth glaring at the younger man.

"That thing almost had Sunny over," Franky calls out pushing his sunglasses up, "I don't want it here any longer!"

"Wonder if we can sell a rare animal like this?" Nami comments as she sighs at the water logged grass that the thing caused.

"Luffy-san shall I play some music?" Brook says happily as he spun around his captain.

"Luffy is fine with poison." Chopper answers the stranger even though he was not listening any more, everyone was talking with each other and he did not seem to know where to look.

"Oi, Luffy's brother." Usopp says with a frown, "You don't look to well!"

"I'm fine!" Haru shouts out, the person that he was when he first arrived was total different from how it was moving and acting now, "Just! Don't you care about your captains health here?!" The Straw Hats fell silent and glanced over at him.

"I told you already," Chopper says trotting over, "Luffy is fine with poison!"

"Brother, why are you letting your pet talk to me like this?" Haru demands with a frown as he walks over to the rubberman, "And why are you letting your crew talk to me like this? I'm your brother, your family-"

Luffy punches Haru on the side of the head, his body crashes against the grass deck and he stayed there. The Straw Hats all stared at the fallen new comer; Zoro smirks, Nami sighs, Usopp blinks, Sanji blows out some smoke, Chopper blinks with a frown and glances around at his crew mates, Robin laughs softly, Franky laughs loudly, Brook plays his violin and the water fairy like thing sits up gasping in shock.

The movement caught everyone's eye and soon the thing sound itself being looked at by the Straw Hats, it seemed to sweat as she slowly turns to gaze around at them.

"Oi, this moron is wearing a mask?!" Usopp cries out in surprise as he points to the Luffy's so called brother. A hand appeared beside the stranger's head and ripped the mask off of his face, there under was a different face.

"So it is not Luffy's brother?" Chopper asks softy as he stares.

"_No_." The Straw Hats confirm this to him, apart from Luffy who was watching the water thing.

"Wonder if I can eat it!" Luffy says loudly as the thing suddenly hisses.

"What here you done to my master!?" The thing screams at him, "How dare you!"

"Luffy I'll cook you something else," Sanji says as he waves his hand toward the kitchen, "Go wait in the kitchen and let us deal with them."

"Huh? Why?" Luffy asks as Usopp and Chopper grab hold of him and lead him toward the door. The three walks over and soon they were gone from the deck.

"Now then..." Zoro glares down darkly at the young man of tried and failed to trick their captain into thinking he was his brother, "What should we do with them?"


End file.
